


Demons

by MelJoyAZ



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Language, M/M, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brighton and separation from Zach, Emilio's self-destructive tendencies would have been out in full force.  What might have happened in those first months as he made his way to Monterrey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Emilio Vega took a long drag of the joint he held loosely between his fingers, pulling the drug deep into his lungs and holding it there before letting the smoke curl slowly out between his barely parted lips. He leaned indolently against a wall in the warehouse, watching four members of a local gang count through the rucksack of money Emilio had brought in. He’d moved a lot of shit the last few nights, and he was fucking tired and just wanted his goddamn share.

“Da fuck, Pedro?” Emilio growled. “I ain’t gettin’ any younger over here, asshole.” He moved his arm in a “hurry it up” motion, taking a swig of whiskey from the bottle he grabbed up from a nearby table.

Pedro straightened up to his full height and walked over to where Emilio slouched, towering over the other man.

“What’s your hurry, _puta_?” he sneered. “Got somewhere to be?”

“Yeah, your sister’s pussy,” Emilio shot back, grabbing his crotch lewdly. “Though I heard it’s so loose, I might fall in and never get out.” Pedro snarled dangerously and reached for Emilio, but the man supervising the counting waved his hand and said, “Shut the fuck up, both of you.”

Pedro glared at Emilio again, and Emilio blew him a kiss as the other man moved back toward the counting table. Pedro was a dumb fuck, but he was hot as hell and hung like a bull. Emilio got off on taunting him, knowing that when everybody left, Pedro would sneak back and bend him over the nearest flat surface and rail him til he screamed. Pedro was married, with several girlfriends on the side, but a mouth was a mouth, a tight hole was a tight hole, and Pedro wasn’t that discerning. Emilio had offered the man both on several occasions, and Pedro had never once turned it down.

Emilio continued their mating dance. “Hey, _cabron_ ,” he said in a low mocking tone, “saw your daughter in the marketplace yesterday. Growin’ up mighty fast, ain’t she?” Emilio rubbed his hand over his crotch again, in fact getting hard at the thought of Pedro’s 18-year-old daughter. She had some luscious tits that she liked to show off, bouncing around bra-less wearing a thin tank top. Emilio had jacked off several times recently to the thought of sucking on those perky nipples while he fingered her to orgasm, imagining her cream running over his hand --

Suddenly a vise closed around his neck, crushing, pinning him to the wall. Pedro’s eyes glared into his, a steel-hard thigh shoved between Emilio’s legs, pressing painfully against Emilio’s balls.

“You touch my daughter, you piece of shit?” Pedro snarled, and Emilio felt a thrill run through him. He loved this, loved taking the consequences of pushing someone past the point of their control, taking what they wanted to dish out.

“Yeah,” he whispered goadingly. “I touched her, Pedro. With my tongue, my fingers, my cock. Kissed and licked and sucked her. She was so wet for me, and oh, so tight. Virgin little pussy. Well, maybe not so virgin, since I got the sloppy seconds –“

A fist smashed into Emilio’s face and he dropped like a stone, his cheek throbbing and blood dripping from his lips. He smiled ghoulishly up at Pedro as he sat on the floor, his tongue prodding the cut on his lower inner lip. He watched as Pedro’s eyes involuntarily followed the movement of his mouth and tongue, and Emilio licked his lower lip again, then bit it. _Fucking porn star, that’s what I am_ , he thought derisively. It worked, though, as the long, thick cock in Pedro’s jeans suddenly became more prominent.

Pedro leaned down and hauled Emilio up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the center of the room.

“Gonna show you somethin’ here, boys,” Pedro growled, shoving Emilio to his knees again. “Gonna show you how this spic cunt can suck cock better’n any two-dollar whore on the waterfront.” He ripped the front of his jeans open, releasing his dick, which was half-erect. Emilio’s mouth watered, wanting nothing more than that thick piece of meat crammed down his throat.

“He’s gonna suck my cock until he swallows every drop of my spunk, and then he’ll do the same to anyone else that wants a piece of this.”

Emilio panted, so turned on he could barely think straight.

“Work it, bitch,” Pedro grated, gripping Emilio by his thick black hair as he rubbed the wet head of his cock over Emilio’s bloody lips. Emilio shook his head and tried to pull away in mock struggle, and Pedro backhanded him hard, so hard that Emilio’s eyes watered. He noticed that Pedro’s dick was now fully erect, the violence turning him on. _What a bunch of sick fucks we are_ , Emilio thought, but he shook his head again, making a show of trying to get away.

Suddenly an arm like a steel band went around his neck, putting him in a tight headlock, fingers tangling his hair and wrenching his head back.

“The man said to open up and suck,” a deep voice growled in his ear. One of the other gang members was getting involved. Emilio’s cock jerked in his jeans, his balls tightening as he grew dangerously close to coming.

“I think I fucked your wife last night, Tomas. Or was that your mama’s pussy that I split wide –“ Emilio’s head snapped to the other side as Pedro hit him again.

“Shut that big mouth up before I kill him,” Tomas snarled, and his fingers gripped Emilio’s cheeks and squeezed, forcing his mouth open. Pedro shoved his enormous cock in to the hilt, holding it there and watching Emilio’s eyes water as his airway was blocked. Emilio swallowed several times, exulting as Pedro’s eyes rolled up into his head at the wet heat and pressure on the head of his cock from Emilio’s throat.

He finally pulled out, and Emilio gasped for air, a long trail of saliva stretching from his swollen lips to Pedro’s flushed dick.

“Jesus,” Tomas whispered behind him, and Emilio felt him press his groin to Emilio’s ass. He was aroused. Emilio grinned, circling his hips and making the other man catch his breath and step back, releasing him.

“I’m not a faggot,” Tomas protested, and Emilio opened his mouth to answer but Pedro beat him to it.

“Don't make you a faggot if you fuck a willing slut,” he said, grabbing Emilio’s hair again. “No matter if he’s got a cock or not. He’ll beg for it as loud as any bitch.”

“Fuck me,” Emilio murmured, and Pedro slammed his cock down Emilio’s throat again, holding him by the ears and fucking his face hard. The other three men formed a ring around them, watching, as Pedro’s hips pistoned, pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in so deep that Emilio’s nose and chin were pressed into the other man’s wiry pubic hair with every stroke.

Suddenly Pedro groaned, thick salty fluid jetting down Emilio’s throat, and he greedily swallowed every drop, tightening the suction as Pedro pulled his softening cock out of his mouth.

“Dayum, he loved that,” came an awed whisper from one of the men. Emilio swayed on his knees, a little dizzy from the lack of air from the brutal face-fucking.

“Who’s next?” Pedro asked hoarsely, his fingers shaking from the orgasm as he fastened his jeans back up. Nobody said anything, and Emilio snorted derisively, wiping the back of his hand across his swollen lips. He reached down and palmed his own erection while he said tauntingly, “If no one gonna fuck me, I need to do somethin’ with this boner. Your daughter shoppin’ today, Pedro? Wearin’ that short skirt with no panties like I asked her to last time I was balls deep –“

This time Pedro didn’t hit him, just yanked him up and shoved him toward an old mattress that was set back in the corner.

“Take your fucking jeans off and get on that mattress, slut,” he growled. Emilio pushed his jeans off and crawled onto the mattress and lay on his back, spreading his legs wide.

“Pull your knees back, show us your hole.” Emilio hooked his hands under his knees and pulled his legs back to his chest. He deliberately pushed out, making his asshole wink at the half-circle of very aroused men.

Pedro straddled Emilio backwards, his ass toward Emilio’s head, and Emilio could hear him spit on his fingers. He groaned wantonly as Pedro’s slick fingers started rubbing and massaging his entrance. Suddenly he thrust two fingers deep, and Emilio arched his back, moaning, “Oh, fuck yeah.” Pedro fucked Emilio’s ass with his fingers, stretching him.

“C’mere, Tomas, and get some of this,” Pedro growled. “Tightest hole you ever fucked, tighter than even virgin pussy.”

“Can’t be that tight if you’ve split it with that monster cock of yours,” Tomas grumbled, but Emilio could hear the quiver of arousal in his voice.

“Tight and hot, squeezing my fingers right now. Come get it, Tomas, or let someone else have it.”

Pedro pulled his fingers out of Emilio’s ass, and Emilio felt the mattress dip between his legs and the slick tip of a cock pushing tentatively at his hole. Pedro grabbed Emilio’s knees and pulled his legs up and back, and suddenly a fat cock was shoved deep inside him.

“Jesus Christ,” Tomas shouted. “Fuck!”

“Yes,” Emilio hissed as Tomas started a brutal rhythm, pounding his ass with long, satisfying strokes. “Harder!”

Tomas increased the strength and speed of his thrusts, glancing off of Emilio’s prostate with every other stroke, but before the fucking could send him over the edge, Tomas stiffened, holding himself deep, his cock throbbing as hot cum spurted. Emilio growled in frustration as Tomas pulled out, spunk running out of Emilio to drip onto the mattress.

“Useless piece of shit,” Emilio snarled. Pedro moved to Emilio’s side and flipped him to his stomach.

“Ass up,” he ordered, slapping Emilio’s butt cheek hard. Emilio pulled his knees up under him, and he felt Pedro’s hands spreading him wide.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” the guy Emilio thought was named Juan breathed. Emilio bore down, forcing a stream of semen out of his asshole to slide down his inner thigh, spreading his knees as wide as he could and dropping his shoulders to the mattress. Jesus, he couldn’t make it any fucking clearer what he wanted – and suddenly he got it, a cock thrusting inside him, longer than the previous one but not as fat. It felt good, though, and Emilio pushed back, fucking himself onto it.

Fingers gripped his hips, digging in as Emilio was used, fucked and split open exactly the way he liked it. Loud begging moans spilled from his lips as he writhed on the dirty mattress, his hand going down to pump his own cock. Suddenly he felt his head wrenched up by his hair, still a different cock at his lips, most likely the fourth man in the room, Carlos. He hadn’t said much during this whole encounter, but Emilio could only guess it was his dick that was prodding at his lips for entry. He opened enthusiastically, stuffed full of cock at both ends and loving it, his face and ass fucked and used hard.

Juan cried out behind him and stiffened, his load joining Tomas’ in his well-used ass, and Juan had barely pulled out before immediately another cock took its place, shoving in past the pool of cum and driving deep. Emilio screamed in pleasure around his mouthful, and suddenly warm salty cream was shooting down his throat, the dick throbbing as its owner’s balls emptied.

It went on like that for what seemed like hours as the three men satisfied themselves in Emilio’s mouth and ass. He lost count of how many loads he swallowed, and how many times his ass was railed, or even the amount of times he came himself, either hands-free or with a rough hand jerking him in time with the thrusts into his ass.

Finally, feeling half-dead, he was left alone on the mattress, covered in spunk and bruises, his lips split and twice their size from the blows he’d taken and from the pounding of cock after endless cock. The voices in his head, the demons, were finally quiet, and Emilio gratefully passed out where he lay.


End file.
